Raymond Buckland
Raymond Buckland (b. 1934) is ann early practitioner of Wicca in the United States. In 1963 he had his first and only meeting with Gerald Gardner, Buckland was initiated into Gardnerian Wicca, but he later formed his own tradition, called Seax-Wica. Biography Buckland was born in London on 31 August 1934. Of Roma descent, Buckland was raised in the Anglican Church. As a young man, he developed an interest in spiritualism and the occult. He was educated at King's College in London and later Brantridge Forest College in Sussex. He earned a doctorate in anthropology at Brantridge. From 1957 to 1959, he served in the Royal Air Force. He and wife Rosemary immigrated to the United States in 1962, and moved to Long Island, NY. Bibliography Raymond Buckland is an author of many books dealing with the occult and witchcraft. His most popular book is Buckland's Complete Book of Witchcraft first published in 1986. His books include: *''Witchcraft: Yesterday and Today Video'' *''Buckland's Complete Book of Witchcraft'' *''La Verdad Sobre la Comunicación con los Espíritus'' *''Gypsy Dream Dictionary'' *''Witchcraft DVD: Rebirth of the Old Religion'' *''Practical Candleburning Rituals: Spells & Rituals for Every Purpose'' *''Advanced Candle Magick: More Spells and Rituals for Every Purpose'' *''Rituales prácticos con velas'' *''Scottish Witchcraft: The History and Magick of the Picts'' *''Cardinal's Sin: Psychic Defenders Uncover Evil in the Vatican'' *''Wicca: Practicas y principios de la brujeria'' *''Witchcraft From the Inside: Origins of the Fastest Growing Religious Movement in America'' *''El lenguaje de las monedas: Adivinación, fortuna y amor'' *''Signs, Symbols & Omens: An Illustrated Guide to Magical & Spiritual Symbolism'' *''The Committee'' *''Cards of Alchemy'' *''Buckland's Book of Spirit Communications'' *''Color Magick (Closed): Unleash Your Inner Powers'' *''Witchcraft from the Inside (1971)'' *''Practical Candleburning Rituals (1974) '' *''Tree the Complete Book of Saxon Witchcraft (1974) '' *''Amazing Secrets of the Psychic World (1975) '' *''The Anatomy of the Occult (1977) '' *''The Magick of Chant-O-Matics (1978)'' *''Buckland's Complete Book of Witchcraft (1986)'' *''Rituales Practico Con Velos (1988) '' *''Secrets of Gypsy Love Magick (1990)'' *''Secrets of Gypsy Dream Reading (1990)'' *''Scottish Witchcraft (1991)'' *''Ghosts, Hauntings and Possessions (1991) '' *''Esp, Witches, and Ufos (1991) '' *''The Book of African Divination (1992)'' *''Practical Color Magick (1993) '' *''Doors to Other Worlds (1993) '' *''The Committee (1993) '' *''The Buckland Gypsies' Domino Divination Deck/Domino Cards (1995) '' *''Witchcraft from the Inside (1995) '' *''Advanced Candle Magick (1996) '' *''Secrets of Gypsy Fortune Telling (1996) '' *''Gypsy Witchcraft & Magic (1998) '' *''Gypsy Dream Dictionary (1999) '' *''Gypsy Fortune Telling & Tarot Reading (1999) '' *''Coin Divination (2000) '' *''Wicca (2001) '' *''The Buckland Romani Tarot (2001) '' *''Color Magick (2002) '' *''The Witch Book (2002)'' *''Wicca for Life (2003) '' *''Cards of Alchemy (2003) '' *''Signs, Symbols & Omens (2003) '' *''The Fortune-Telling Book (2004) '' *''The Spirit Book: The Encyclopedia of Clairvoyance, Channeling, and Spirit Communication (2006) '' References *Scudder, Beth. An Interview with Raymond Buckland in New Worlds, issue 36. Llewellyn Publications. External links *Raymond Buckland's Official Website *Llewellyn Publications author page *Biography at Controverscial.com Category: Pagan Authors